Vehicular driver side air bag assemblies have proven successful and have gained commercial acceptance. Today, a driver side air bag assembly is installed as original equipment in many styles and makes of vehicles. However, many vehicles both new and old are being driven without the driver protection of an air bag assembly. Accordingly, there exists a need for an air bag assembly that may be installed on existing vehicles that do not possess a driver side air bag assembly.